


Promises of Tomorrow

by PinkEasterEggs



Series: IronDad Prompts To Warm And Break Your Heart [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Except He Is Head Over Heels In Love, Misunderstandings, No Spoilers, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, POV Steve Rogers, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Steve Is In Love With Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark Friendship, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, you don't need to squint to see it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-08 00:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19095922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkEasterEggs/pseuds/PinkEasterEggs
Summary: Posters of Star Wars were dotted around and there were multiple LEGO sets littered on the floor. Clothes were left lying around, some thrown on the back of the chair and some on the carpet. There was a collection of paper and books on the wooden desk, each large volume for a different school subject.All in all, Steve would’ve said that the room belonged to a kid. The obvious youth that dominated the area confused Steve as he walked into the room further.A loud blaring sound echoed through Steve’s air, FRIDAY’s dominating voice cutting into the air. “You are not permitted to enter this room Captain Rogers.”Steve jumped out of the room like the floor was on fire, his confusion only growing. “Whose room is that FRIDAY?”“Boss has not permitted me to answer that question.”Was Tony hiding a secret kid?The Rogue Avengers have been pardoned, returning home for the first time after a year and a half on the run. Steve expects for things to be the same as how he left but it seems that everything has changed. Apparently Tony now had a kid.#8: Everyone Thinks Peter is Tony's Kid





	Promises of Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> I like the idea of viewing Tony and Peter's relationship from an outside perspective so i gave it a go
> 
> Enjoy :)

When the Rogue Avengers were pardoned almost a year and a half after their epic fall out, Steve Rogers had felt instant relief. Being on the run wasn’t nearly as exciting as it sounded and the constant looking over your shoulder, never staying in one place for long, was starting to tire him out. The beard on his chin was starting to look unkempt and all Steve wanted was to go back home. Back to New York.

“You ready to go home?” Natasha smirked at Steve as the jet landed down. The giddiness that had been growing in his stomach ever since the official word came out of their pardoning was starting to grow larger, reaching up to his chest and making his heart skip faster. The idea of home seemed so foreign after such a long time of not having anywhere to call your own but Steve knew, no matter what, his home was New York. 

(His home was with the Avengers and he’d been missing a vital part of them for a year and a half now.)

“I’m always ready,” Steve shot back, giving his friend a genuine smile. Natasha’s hair was cut into a bob, her iconic red locks being swapped for a bleached look. In Steve’s opinion, he preferred her as a red head but who was he to make judgments?

The slight shudder of the jet landing made Steve’s heart beat faster. Sam walked over to the pair, a nervous smile on his face as well. The jet began to open up and for one terrifying second, Steve wondered if he’d see the one person he’d been needing to see on the landing pad. He wasn’t.

“Ready whenever you are, Cap.” Sam nodded, eyes flitting between Natasha and Steve.

Steve nodded, not even thinking twice before he began to walk off the jet with Natasha and Steve on his heels. “Has Wanda already arrived?”

“Last i heard, she and Vision will be in Scotland until Tuesday,” Natasha sighed. Steve hummed in response, the anxiousness and butterflies getting bigger and bigger with each step he took. Suddenly, he was at the door to the Compound. They were home. He had to stop from pinching himself to check this was real.

“It’s good to be back,” Sam whistled as they walked inside, the familiar smell greeting their noses. The Compound looked much the same (despite the changes Tony had obviously made), the colour scheme was familiar and the shininess of the floor was something Steve had definitely missed. 

“Greetings,” FRIDAY’s voice cut through the air. Despite Steve’s miniature heart-attack he felt nostalgia wash over him as he relied how much he had missed the AI’s intrusive voice.

“I haven’t missed that,” Natasha mumbled, rolling her eyes at the AI. Steve ignored her though; he’d missed everything.

“Its been a long time FRIDAY,” Steve mused, trying not to sound like he’d missed the AI as much as he had. He really couldn’t be asked for Sam’s teasing over feeling nostalgic about a computerised artificial intelligence. 

“That it has Captain Rogers,” FRIDAY agreed. “Do you remember the route to your rooms? Or would you like me to display the way for you?” Lights suddenly appeared on the floor like a map before them.

“I think we can remember FRIDAY,” Steve called out. The lights disappeared as the trio entered the elevator, going to the floor they knew to be the living area. It was only them three moving in, for Clint and Scott were continuing to live with their families (minus the house arrest) and Wanda had decided to stay off on her secret hide-aways with Vision before rejoining them all. In a way, it was nice that only them three were moving in. It made it easier to try and settle in before more people invaded the space.

“Is, uh, is Tony here FRIDAY?” Steve cleared his throat, ignoring how Natasha looked at him as the elevator doors closed.

“Boss is currently not here, no. I can attempt to contact him if you wish?”

“Ah, no. No thank you FRIDAY,” the elevator doors opened as Steve mumbled. He hadn’t expected Tony to be there, even after a year and a half the wounds of their fight were probably too fresh to be making friendship bracelets on the first day of being back.

“Stark will have to talk to you soon,” Natasha declared as she stepped out into the much missed space of their old home. The furniture was all the same, the place looking as if it had been put under a mad tidy-up prior to their arrival. “So don’t fret.”

“I wasn’t fretting.”

“It looked like fretting, Cap,” Sam plopped down on the sofa and sighed. “Man i missed this place!” He kicked off his shoes and groaned, closing his eyes with content.

“Not even five minutes and you’re already making a mess,” a teasing voice spoke up from the doorway. Rhodey stood there, a smirk on his face and his leg braces whirring as he stepped closer.

“Rhodey,” Natasha smiled, stepping forward to hug and greed her old friend. The man’s smile grew wider as he hugged the woman back, their years of friendship being replayed in his head as he teased her about her new hairdo. “I like your hair, it’s very blinding.”

“Hey man,” Sam was the next to approach Rhodey. He was hesitant, guilt written across his features. “I’m so sorry about—“

“It was no ones fault,” Rhodey brushed him off. “I’m glad you’re back Sam.” Another hug. Another friend retuned home.

“We’re glad to be back too,” the bird sighed.

Rhodey had a strange look on his face, one Steve couldn’t decipher, as he regarded the Captain. Steve knew that Rhodey would probably know about what happened in the bunker in Sibera; he probably knew what had happened to Tony’s parents and what Steve had done. 

“It’s good to have you back Cap,” Rhodey held out his hand, a smile but tight smile on his face.

Steve shook the man’s hand. “There’s no place like home,” he referenced that movie Tony had forced him to watch one Christmas, hoping it would break the ice. “Is Tony going to be here?”

“Uhh, no Tony’s busy right now,” Rhodey shook his head. “He might come over some time this week but, uhh, not right now.”

“We understand,” Natasha sighed before delving into a conversation with Rhodey about what had changed. Apart from the things they’d seen on tv (Tony’s engagement, the new Accords being revised, Tony selling the Tower) it seemed not much had really changed. 

Steve left his friends to catch up as he walked down the corridor towards the bedrooms. He passed Tony’s, the door shut, and his chest constricted ever so slightly. Steve wondered if Tony really was busy or if he was simply avoiding them— it was probably the latter. 

Just as Steve was heading towards his own room, the desire to see and get into his own bed almost overwhelming to him, something caught his eye. In the long row of bedroom doors closed shut, there was one open. The spare room that Tony had left bare beside his own bedroom (the one he called his study even though he never worked in there), was now painted blue and filled with clutter.

Steve edged forward, a frown on his face and peered into what was obviously a bedroom. Blue decorated the walls, a large bed shoved at the far end, the sheets all rumpled as if someone had slept in them recently. Posters of Star Wars were dotted around and there were multiple LEGO sets littered on the floor. Clothes were left lying around, some thrown on the back of the chair and some on the carpet. There was a collection of paper and books on the wooden desk, each large volume for a different school subject.

All in all, Steve would’ve said that the room beside Tony’s belonged to a kid. The obvious youth that dominated the area confused Steve as he walked into the room further.

A loud blaring sound echoed through Steve’s air, FRIDAY’s dominating voice cutting into the air. “You are not permitted to enter this room Captain Rogers.”

Steve jumped out of the room like the floor was on fire, his confusion only growing. “Whose room is that FRIDAY?”

“Boss has not permitted me to answer that question.”

Steve’s frown grew as she peered into the bedroom one last time; it was definitely the bedroom of someone on the younger side. The messiness, toys and posters gave it away. But why would Tony have a room for a child or teenager? And why would he have placed it next to his room when for years, Tony had complained that the room must be kept for his study (when in reality he’d just wanted the extra space)?

Was Tony hiding a secret kid?

The thought plagued Steve as he continued his walk to his own room.

————————

It was less than a week later that the Rogue Avengers came face to face with Tony Stark again. They’d been settling in, getting into a routine and trying to adjust to being home. Technically, they were on probation so there wasn’t much else to do but relax and get reacquainted with the bustling New York sounds that echoed from the city.

Ever since that first day, the bedroom door to the kid’s room had been closed shut. Steve wasn’t sure who’d shut it and he was scared FRIDAY would blare an alarm again if he tried to open it. In all honesty, Steve wasn’t sure if he was meant to have seen the room at all. 

His stewing over what the kid’s room meant was only made more confusing when Steve woke up one morning, his early bird tendencies having been thrown away with how exhausted he’d been. It was nearing 11am when Steve finally made it out of his room. He doubted Natasha or Sam would’ve come out of their rooms yet, everyone was just readjusting to the fact they actually had beds to sleep on.

He was just about to turn the corner to the kitchen when Tony’s voice filtered into his ears. Steve froze, panic rising in him at the thought of seeing Tony for the first time in over a year. The last time they’d seen each other, they’d both been beaten blue and covered in blood. It sent chills down his spine and guilt in his heart.

“—i don’t care kid, you got me in trouble with Aunt Hottie.” Tony was obviously talking on the phone and from the sounds of it, he was making himself (another) batch of coffee. Steve debated whether he should walk around the corner and say hi but the mention of ‘kid’ made him freeze.

“You can’t keep ditching school kid,” Tony sighed, making Steve frown. School? So this kid really was young. “Your education matters.”

A pause. “Kid, seriously, your education comes first— what do you mean ‘easy for you to say’? Kid, i went to MIT at 14 and graduated summa-cum-lade!”

A sigh from Tony. “You think i would’ve gotten this far without a degree, kid?— my billions have nothing to do with this; stop making me go off topic, kiddo. You don’t ditch school, that’s a ground rule now you hear me. If Karen alerts me that you are out and it’s a school day, i swear bud, i’ll ground your ass so fast that you won’t even be able to bat those puppy dog eyes of yours— don’t you ‘but Mr Stark’ me.”

Steve couldn’t help but be taken back at how . . . fatherly Tony sounded. He really seemed to have taken a parental role with this kid (whoever he was). The idea of Tony threatening to ground someone seemed so foreign to Steve but hearing it play out, the words seemed to flow naturally from the man’s lips.

“Peter,” Tony sighed, his voice was softer than Steve had ever heard it. He spoke with such care to this kid that Steve couldn’t help but wonder if he’d ever really known the real Tony Stark if this was how the man was able to sound to someone he cared about. “This isn’t negotiable bud; school first, you hear me? You’ll thank me in 10 years.”

Peter. The kid’s name was Peter, Steve realised. He liked the name. It seemed to roll off of Tony’s tongue and Steve liked hearing how paternal Tony sounded as he said it.

“Alright kiddo, i have to go. I’ll see you this weekend, yes? Good. Tell Aunt Hottie i said hi— no don’t tell her that exactly. Ugh, goodbye Pete.”

Steve listened for a few more minutes as Tony placed the phone down and opened a few drawers before pulling out a mug and pouring his coffee. He didn’t want to make it obvious that he’d been eavesdropping so he hung back for a while before slowly walking into the kitchen, apprehension filling him.

“Hi Tony,” Steve nodded to the man as he froze between lifting the mug up to his lips. Tony looked good and far more relaxed than Steve remembered. His hair was styled in a similar way, his dark bags under his eyes less prominent. 

“Cap,” Tony’s voice was curt and Steve suddenly wished he’d just stayed in his bed for the rest of the morning.

“It’s good seeing you.”

Tony hummed in response. God this was so awkward, Steve realised. He stepped further into the kitchen, intent to prepare something so he wasn’t just standing awkwardly at the doorway. His eyes zeroed in on the blender, making his way over to prepare some healthy smoothie— he knew Natasha liked when he’d made them a year and a half ago so maybe he could restart it up now.

“Um, thanks for letting us come back to stay here,” Steve cleared his throat as he focused on peeling a banana before throwing it into the blender. He tried not to look at Tony as he made the smoothie, images of his broken face and blood dripping down from his eye haunting Steve’s memories.

“Well, it is your home,” Tony spoke nonchalantly as if it wasn’t his home as well and he was opening up his place of residence to the people that had actively abandoned him. 

“Still, Tony, you could’ve said no,” Steve shot back. “Thank you.” Tony hummed again. Steve wondered how was the best way to apologise. Should he just be blunt and say sorry? How were you meant to apologise when you left your friend bleeding in a bunker, too wrapped up in your other friend to stop and think about what you’re doing? Should he mention Tony’s parents? Tell him the real reason he never said anything was because he couldn’t stand to see Tony in pain?

Steve pushed all the concerns out of his head as he poured yogurt into the blender, eyes kept down as he placed the now empty cup into the bin. 

“I’m sorry,” Steve blurted out, turning around to face his friend. “For everything, i was in the wrong.”

“Cap,” Tony sighed, his hands wrapped around his mug.

“Serioulsy Tony, i’m sorry,” Steve stared into Tony’s eyes for a minute longer before it became too much and he busied himself with the smoothie. He threw in the rest of the fruit, still talking. “I just need you to know that okay.” His fingers moved towards the button to start the blender when Tony let out a yell.

“Steve wait!”

But Steve had already pressed the button, a loud whirring noise filling the room as fruit and yogurt spluttered out of the blender. He realised too late that he’d never put the lid on. Yogurt and berries hit Steve straight in the face, the liquid splattering around the walls and on the counters. The blender kept going, the blades shooting fruit and yogurt everywhere, with routine splurges hitting Steve in the face. Through the yogurt coating his face and eyes, he managed to pull the plug and the yogurt explosion finally ended. In a way, Steve was glad that the yogurt coating him covered the redness of his cheeks.

A loud laugh rippled out of Tony as Steve slowly turned around, his entire front covered in gloopy yogurt as it dripped down from his face and hair onto his shirt. The brunette placed his drink down as he chuckled, gripping his sides as he took in the sight of Captain America covered in the making of a smoothie.

“Whoa, what happened here?” Sam stepped cautiously into the disaster, eyeing up the yogurt dripping from the counters and Steve’s face full of the stuff. 

“I think Cap’s been away for so long, someone’s going to have to remind him how to use kitchen appliances,” Tony joked, sending Steve a smirk. 

That one smirk gave Steve hope. If Tony was able to laugh, then surely their relationship could be fixed? Steve desperately hoped that was true.

————————

Things had been going well with Tony, Steve mused after two weeks had passed at being back home. They’d both apologised (Steve more than Tony) and seemed to be back on friendly terms. It was all Steve wanted.

But questions about this kid, Peter, still seemed up in the air. The bedroom door had remained shut and every now and then, Steve would hear Tony laughing on the phone but the genius never acknowledged the fact that he seemed to be hanging out with a teenager now. Steve wondered if Tony was trying to protect Peter from them.

That was the only reason for why he’d not introduced himself to the kid when Steve woke up in the dead of night. The clock by his bed had read that it was nearing 2am when noises from the living room had woken him up. From experience, Steve knew that Tony had terrible insomnia. 

The thought of Tony up and by himself was the reason for why Steve dragged himself out of bed and towards the source of the noise. As he came closer, the sounds of a piano being played filtered into the air. Steve smiled as he listened to the melodic tune, knowing it must be Tony who was playing.

“You’re so good at playing the piano, Mr Stark,” a kid’s enthusiastic voice drifted into Steve’s ears. The super soldier paused, pressing himself up against the wall and into the shadows as he realised that this must be the kid that Tony had apparently taken under his wing. 

“Thanks kid,” even without seeing his face, Steve knew he was smiling. He watched as Tony’s hands drifted to the piano again, his fingers going over the keys with practice and patience. The sound was so rhythmic and soothing. “My mum taught me.”

“Was this piano hers?” The kid, Peter, was sitting side by side Tony on the bench in front of the piano. Steve could only seen a part of him, due to the angle and the dark light but he could make out the messy brown curls and the way Peter was staring at Tony with so much awe and inspiration. Tony just hummed in response, playing another tune. Steve recognised it as a Beatle Song but he couldn’t remember the name.

“Put your hands up here kid,” Tony said suddenly, lifting one of Peter’s hand so they were on the keys. “Watch mine, you can do it.” Steve knew he was intruding but he couldn’t bring himself to look away as Tony began to teach this kid how to play the piano. It was probably only another 20 minutes before Peter had perfected the song Tony was playing, the both of them moving in sync. 

“This was my mother’s favourite song,” Tony sighed. “It was the first one she ever taught me.” 

“I’m glad you taught me how to play Mr Stark,” the kid’s voice was soft and Steve, despite his super hearing, had to strain to hear him. 

“I am too kid,” Tony’s smile was basically taking over his entire face as he wrapped an arm around the kid’s shoulder, the fingers going through the kid’s curls at the nape of his neck. Steve continued to watch as Peter carried on playing the song, his fingers moving over the keys as if he’s been playing for years. 

“Will you teach me more of her favourite songs?” Peter whispered and Steve wondered if the kid was afraid that Tony would say no. He’d only been watching for a short time but something told Steve that Tony would never say no to this kid.

“Of course kiddo,” Tony smiled and even in the dark light, Steve could tell he was radiating with happiness. Contentment. For the first time since Steve had ever met him, Tony seemed completely relaxed. The scene before him was so domestic that a year ago, Steve would’ve never imagined it could have happened. 

But this was happening right now and Steve thought it was perfect. 

He wasn’t sure how long he stood there, watching and listening to Tony teach Peter (who Steve was sure was Tony’s son at this point) to play all of his mother’s favourite songs, when suddenly the sun was rising up. Peter yawned halfway through some Italian love song that Tony had said his mother would play every evening on her birthday, back before Tony had been shipped off to boarding school. 

“I think it’s your bedtime,” Tony sighed. “Let’s get you to sleep kiddo; remember to ask FRIDAY before you sneak out tomorrow so you don’t run into any Avengers.”

“Night Mr Stark,” the kid stood up and Steve realised this was his cue to leave. He could’ve stayed and introduced himself, pretending to get some water. But Tony didn’t want his kid to meet him or the others just yet so Steve had to respect that.

As he quickly shuffled off back to his room, Steve wondered if Tony had known about Peter before the Avengers split and decided to keep him a secret, much like Clint had. Or whether Tony had only found out during the year that Steve had been away. It was also rather strange that Tony’s son (because Steve was convinced now) called him Mr Stark. 

One thing Steve knew for sure though was that he couldn’t wait to meet Peter (officially) though.

———————

The Rogue Avengers probation ended when some mutant lizard attacked the city. Steve wasn’t really sure but he thought he heard some Cop yell something about it being a scientist whose experiment went wrong. Either way, the thing was causing chaos and taking lives. It took less than 20 minutes for the government to give the all clear and allow the Avengers to interfere.

“Alright, let’s take this thing down,” Steve had nodded at the team as the jet had landed on top of a building not too far from where the creature was ransacking. Natasha had her guns in hand, Sam’s wings were ready to spread, his shield was held tightly in his grip and Wanda’s hands were already glowing. Tony had already shot ahead, Rhodey on his tail.

“Do you guys remember that web slinging spider dude from the airport?” Sam called out through the comms no less than 2 minutes after he’s shot out the jet and dropped Natasha down somewhere closer to the lizard beast.

“Uh yeah?” Steve frowned, throwing his shield up to distract the lizard before it tore through a building. 

“Well, the dude is here,” Sam didn’t seem to pleased with that fact. “Little asshole is yapping as he goes.”

“Sam focus,” Steve mumbled, watching as the spider dude shot out a few webs before landing beside him. “Err, hi Spider-Man; long time no see.”

“Whoa Mr Captain America sir! You remember my name! Sorry about the whole airport thing, yanno, stealing your shield and all that.” Spider-Man spoke with such energy and excitement that Steve couldn’t help but desire the youth that this kid had. He was about to reply when Tony plopped down next to them.

“You going to talk all day kid?”

“Sorry Mr Stark, got distracted!”

“What did we say Underoos, you get distracted: you get benched. You fight the big leagues and you gotta pay attention,” Tony’s robotic voice sounded stern as he told off Spider-Man.

“Whoops sorry sir, i’m gonna keep my head in the game!”

“What did i say about pop culture references?” Tony berated, making Steve take a step back at how paternal he sounded. He sounded like a tired dad. Was this Peter making Tony become more well-rounded and domestic in general?

“I didn’t make one!”

“I’ve seen High School Music, Underoos; i know that was a reference.”

“Wouldn’t have pegged you for a Wildcat!” Spider-Man yelled before webbing off to fight the monster attacking New York. "And it's Musical!"

“Spider-Man seems fun,” Steve smirks at his friend as Tony lets out a loud sigh. “What’s High School Musical?”

“Don’t start,” Tony groans before shooting off and pelting the lizard with repulser rays. Steve wondered why Spider-Man sounded so familiar but he couldn’t place the younger man’s voice. He shrugged it off as a fluke, enjoying the banter that filtered through the comms as Tony argued with Spider-Man.

Something warm filled Steve’s chest and he realised that having Peter must’ve allowed for Tony to let his guard down with more people. He doubted he could’ve had such an open and comedic relationship with Spider-Man if it were for the kid’s presence in Tony’s life. Peter must’ve lowered Tony’s emotional walls for other people.

“Come on gang, we’re all in this together!” Spider-Man yelled not even 30 seconds later.

“Underoos!” Tony yelled back, the frustration clear in his voice.

For the first time, Steve was struck with how good it was that Peter was in Tony’s life. Having a son was really opening up Tony’s relationships with other people.

———————

After weeks of guessing if Tony had a kid, to then believing that Tony did in fact have a son, to then wanting to meet this Peter kid, all ended in a way Steve never would have guessed. His meeting with Peter wasn’t exactly a proper introduction but it still managed to warm Steve’s heart.

The Rogue Avengers (even including Scott and Clint who were temporarily off of house arrest) were being forced to go to Washington and sign the New Accords. The new legal documents weren’t perfect but they were far more lenient than the ones Ross had created and didn’t involve locking people up in the Raft if they overstepped or broke a rule.

They’d expected the meeting to be bumpier and for arguments to break out but the Senators and members of the UN had been unusually quiet throughout the exchange. Steve guessed it was due to the incident with the giant lizard that had made people realise that despite what had happened, they still needed the Avengers.

“You sure you want to go back?” Natasha had a worried look in her eyes as Steve prepared to board the jet back home. Everyone else was returning the next night, deciding to spend the day (that was now free due to the eerily easy national meeting they’d expected to drag out longer) in Washington. After a year and a half on the run, they deserved some down time in a different state.

Steve sighed, staring at the jet for a second before nodding to Nat. “Yeah, i want to go home.”

“You don’t miss Washington?” Nat smirked, her lips curling up despite the sad look in her eye. Steve had become acquainted with this look a lot over the years. “You don’t miss your time here working for SHIELD?”

Steve smirked back at her, remembering a much easier (although it had seemed complicated back then) time when he’d lived in a small apartment here in Washington. He’d worked for SHIELD, unaware his nurse neighbour was a shadow agent watching him and just trying to help.

But that was the time of the past and there were things Steve missed more back in New York.

“I think i can safely say what happened here in Washington has made me never want to live here again,” Steve joked as he turned to board the jet. By the time he’d get back to New York it would be late but not crazy late. Steve could almost justify why he was leaving now rather than waiting til morning.

“Tell Tony i say hi,” Nat called as the jet’s doors closed. Steve sighed, he should’ve known she’d see through him.

When the jet arrived back at New York, it was dark out. The Compound was deserted and Steve quickly travelled up to their living quarters. The lights were dimmed, meaning people must’ve still been up. As Steve exited the elevator, he could hear the tv playing from the living room.

He followed the sound, seeing the blaring light of the tv in the dim darkness before he actually saw what was playing. Curled up on the sofa was Tony, a blanket wrapped around him and his head leaning against the back of the sofa. His eyes were closed, his mouth slightly agape. Despite the loud sounds of the film playing (Steve easily recognised it as Star Wars although he wasn’t sure which one of the originals it was) Tony’s small snores were still audible. 

Steve wasn’t sure if there had ever been a time he’d seen Tony sleep. The man was always up working or designing something new. He never used to sleep through the Avengers Film Nights nor would he nap on the sofas like many of the team did. Every time they were returning from a mission and various members of the team would pass out with exhustion, Tony never once let his tiredness win out.

The answer for why Tony was relaxed and fast asleep came in the form of a teenage boy curled up to Tony’s side. Peter was fast asleep as well, his head resting on Tony’s chest, the blanket thrown over his body as well. His face was angelic, a look of serenity on his features as one of his fists curled up on Tony’s shirt. One of Tony’s arms were wrapped around the kid, bringing him in closer. 

Steve wondered how long they’d been asleep like this and how long they’d been cuddled up prior to falling asleep.

The blanket wrapped around their two bodies was beginning to slide off to Steve tiptoed over, picking it up gently and laying it so it covered up both of their shoulders. Next, he turned off the television so the room fell into darkness and the sounds of blaster fire didn’t echo off the walls.

Steve was about to turn away, a small smile on his face as he realised it was the first time he’d properly seen Tony’s son when said kid began to stir. At first, Steve thought the kid would fidget then fall asleep again but then he called out.

“Uncle Rhodey, is that you?” His voice was small and quiet, laced in sleep. It was clear he was still half asleep, his chin resting on Tony’s chest as the man kept snoring.

Uncle Rhodey? Steve wondered how long that had been going on.

“Uhh no, it’s me: Steve,” he kept his voice quiet as he spoke to Tony’s kid for the first time.

“Oh Steve,” Peter was completely out of it, not even acknowledging that talking to Steve meant talking to Captain America. “Hi.”

“Hi kid,” Steve smirked. “You go back to sleep, yeah?”

“Hmm okay,” Peter was already laying his head down on Tony’s chest like a pillow. “Mr Stark’s told me so much about you,” his words were slurred and Steve had to step closer to understand.

“Oh yeah,” Steve frowned. “Hopefully you don’t hate me already.”

“Hmm no,” Peter yawned, closing his eyes. “It was all good stuff. He missed you.”

Good stuff. Tony had been telling his kid good stuff about him. And he’d missed him. Steve couldn’t help but smile. “I missed him too.”

Peter hummed again and Steve was taken aback at how much he sounded like Tony. “I’m glad you’re friends again.”

“Me too,” Steve whispered, watching as Peter began to fall asleep again. “I’m glad that your Dad has you, Peter. You’re good for him.”

Peter yawned again, eyes shut as he buried his face deeper into Tony. “He’s not my-,” Peter paused before continuing on. “‘M glad i have him too.”

“Night Peter,” Steve smiled at the pair one last time before heading off to his own room.

“Night Steve,” Peter’s sleepy voice was the last thing Steve heard before he whispered to FRIDAY to turn off all the lights and crawled into his own bed. He couldn’t help the smile that grew on his face as he thought of what Peter had said.

Steve fell asleep with the promises of tomorrow floating around in his head. 

Tony had a good kid.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u liked it :))
> 
> i've been having major writers block recently and idk if it is because i'm doing exams right now or what
> 
> hopefully when my exams are done i'll be back to whipping out stories left right and centre


End file.
